In a typical power distribution arrangement for a small computer such as a personal computer or a laptop computer, an unregulated power signal is supplied in parallel to a number of different voltage converters and/or regulators. Each converter/regulator provides a respective regulated voltage level to one or more loads via a respective power supply rail. For example, three linear dc-dc regulators may respectively provide a 2.5 V, 1.25 V and 1.05 V power supply signal, and five switching dc-dc converters may respectively provide a 5 V, 3.3 V, 1.5 V, 1.2 V and 1 V power supply signal.
When a small computer is redesigned, it is often the case that a substantial redesign of the power distribution system for the computer is also needed to reflect changes in voltage and/or current requirements. Moreover, each converter/regulator is typically designed for worst case demands, so that a considerable amount of inefficiency may be designed into the power distribution system due to duplication of hardware.